Good Boy
by EclipseMeow
Summary: Jack decides it'd be fun to tease Ashi a bit... he soon finds out that's not a good idea.


It was late at night, Ashi and Jack were sitting beside each other near a fire. Jack had put his robe over the both of them, allowing Ashi to snuggle with him- and his bare chest.

She let out a gentle sigh. "Are you sure you're not cold?" She asked gently. Jack chuckled quietly, "No, no. The fire and you are keeping me warm." He reassured.

Ashi chuckled softly, looking up at him. "Am I?" She teased quietly, tilting her head a bit as Jack slowly nodded. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, but then grunted when Jack suddenly began to rub her inner thigh. The slight touches were sending tingles in her body. She spread her leg ever so slightly, but when she did that Jack moved away. Ashi blinked in confusion. What? She looked up at Jack, but he wasn't even looking at her! He was silently starring at the fire, looking as if he hadn't been touching her!

She starred at him for a moment longer, before just looking away with a tiny huff.

They stayed close like that for a few moments, until Jack's hand began to rub her thighs again. This time it was a bit rougher, his nails scraping against her own skin. She arched her back with a tiny hiss, but again- Jack moved his hand away.

Ashi growled, looking at him. "Stop that!" "Stop what?" Jack looked down at her, confusion but also amusement riddled in his gaze. Oh, that's it.

Ashi got up suddenly, glaring at him and walking deeper into the forest. Jack starred at her with wide eyes.

"Too much?" He asked quietly to himself.

After a few minutes Ashi came back. "Ashi- I'm sor- Ah?!" He blinked when suddenly Ashi grabbed his arms and pulled them behind his back. She used a vine to tie his wrists together. "A-ashi? W-what is this?" He asked, his eyes wide. Ashi pushed him onto his back, sitting in his lap and growling. "You think you can just mess with me like that, Samurai?" She asked, her eyes narrowed as she took off his robe, leaving him in his bottoms and that's it.

Jack was blushing heavily, his eyes wide and in shock as he starred at her. "I-i..I-i-" "Shut up." Ashi growled, moving her fingers to his lips and pressing one against him. He quieted down as Ashi began to slowly grind her hips against him. He let out a faint gasp.

"Mm..mm...Ashi.." He arched his back, and quickly Ashi was starting to feel his member getting harder. She grunted quietly, her face blushing at the feeling of his hard-on grinding into her. She suddenly stopped, making him groan in frustration. "Mmm...You don't like that, do you? You know how I feel now?" She slid off, rubbing her hand along his boner, gripping it and letting go right after that. He panted out, his face a bright red. Ashi had to admit she /loved/ seeing Jack like this.

"You're going to have to be a good boy for me to let you cum, Jack." She whispered, running her fingers along his stomach and chest, before pausing when she got to the middle of his chest. "Will you be a good boy for me?" She asked, suddenly dragging her nails across his chest. Jack let out a strained moan, arching his back and hissing out at the new scratches along his chest.

Ashi grunted at the sight, rubbing the cuts along his chest as Jack breathed out shakily. "A-aha...yes.. Yes, I'll...I-i'll be a ..a-a good boy...?"

Ashi laughed some, "Mm... I don't believe you.." She said, suddenly biting his neck /hard/. Jack let out a loud moan, gasping out and panting when she pulled back. A small dribble of blood dripped down from his neck. He panted out, his eyes were lidded in pure lust as Ashi licked her bloodied lips. She hummed, "...Now, I don't think you're a good boy yet. But I do believe you deserve some reward..." She murmured. "But first..." She moved her hand to his hair, she unclipped it to let his hair fall down against his head. She licked her lips. "Nice and messy." She cooed.

"Now, do you want to see my chest?"

"Y-yes. Yes...yes, please..." Ashi had to admit it was so hot hearing Jack pant and beg like this. She moved her dress from her top half, revealing her chest. Jack moved a bit, but let out a growl when he remembered his hands were bind. Ashi giggled, groping herself. "You don't get to touch me. How am I supposed to trust you after how you treated me earlier?" "I-i promise I won't do that again, Ashi...Pleasse..." He muttered shamelessly.

She tilted her head, chuckling. "Mmm, as much as I enjoy the begging..." She ran her hand along his thigh, forcing his legs to be spread as she rubbed his inner thigh now, making Jack shiver and moan. She gripped his thigh hard. "The answer is still now." She growled, getting in between his legs and bending down. Though his clothes, Ashi began to lick his cock, her lidded eyes looking at Jack's expression. She gripped his cock through his clothes. Even with the cloth in the way she could feel Jack's cock twitch in pure strain of just being teased like this.

She sucked the tip of his cock through his clothes, making him moan.

"So noisy, Samurai...Usually you're not this noisy..." She whispered against his clothed cock. Jack panted, "...You're...u-usually not...this...M-mmm.." "Usually not this what?" She asked, tilting her head as she licked her lips. "Hot? Rough? Teasing?" Jack let out a quiet chuckle. "A..all of the...above.." He whispered. Ashi continued to rub his cock through his pants, her gaze resting on him as he let out a small pant.

Ashi hummed out, her eyes narrowing as she sat between his legs. She removed his pants, making him hiss at the cold hair. She grabbed him, making sure to keep him nice and warm. "So hard..." She cooed, grinning even more. Jack didn't like that look, she seemed to have some sort of idea...

Ashi slid off her clothes, revealing her naked body. "M-mm, Ash-" He trailed off when Ashi ran her fingers along her pussy.

She let out a tiny hitched breath, her gaze breaking from his face to look down at herself. Jack let out a growl of frustration. She was teasing herself right in front of him! How cruel could this women be?!

"A-ashi..." He almost whined. Ashi pressed her lips against Jack's member, her fingers rubbing in between them to touch herself. "M-mm...It feels so good Jack... A-ah... I'm so... wet.." She slid a finger in herself, her other hand groping one of her breasts as Jack watched with wide eyes.

She rubbed her clit with her fingers, her eyes looking back up at him. They were riddled with lust as she touched herself. Jack struggled in his binds, wanting nothing more than to break free and fuck Ashi senselessly. His teasing was /nothing/ compared to this! Ashi stopped touching her breasts, she now used that free hand to grip Jack's thigh, her nails digging into the skin. He moaned loudly. "A-aha, Fuck! Ashi!" He sat up, biting her neck and pushing his hips against her crotch. It rubbed across her, making her moan as she gasped at the harsh bites to her neck. Oh, he was so desperate now.

"M-mm! What a bad boy you are, not following...my orders..." She hissed a warning, but Jack didn't care. He pulled and pulled at the binds, until finally he broke free. He slammed Ashi onto her back, making her gasp. "M-mm! Jack! F-fuck!" She gasped when he slammed into her. He let out a moan.

He slammed into her in and out, gripping her thighs and keeping her legs spread nice and wide as he fucked her. "M-mm! Fuck me Jack! Fuck me harder!" She growled out, biting his neck as he moved his head closer. He moaned out, hickeys and scratches now riddled across both of their bodies now from the sexual tension they had been getting.

Ashi was so wet, he could hear the sweet slapping noises as he fucked her. With his hands now free he moved them from her thighs to her chest, groping her harshly and making her shriek out his name. "Am I a good boy yet, A-ashi!?" He growled into her ear, slamming into her as hard as he could.

"A-AH! YES! Y-yes Jack! M-mmmmm..." She hung her head back, gasping in pure pleasure as she was fucked.

Ashi had to sit up, her hands moving to his chest and dragging her nails across it before moving them to his hair, gripping it and tugging his head closer to her. He sucked and kissed her neck.

"M-mm! I-i'm going to cum. I'm going- g-going to cum!" She gripped his hair harder, Jack's head pressed between her shoulder and neck as he slammed into her. She arched her back as she came all over Jack's lower half. She let out countless moans. "M-mm! Mm! J-jack! O-oh! Aah..." She collapsed on the ground, panting heavily as Jack slammed into her a few more times until he pulled out, rubbing his cock quickly into he came against her pussy.

Ashi panted out, looking down at the mess they had made. She panted quietly, moaning out quietly when Jack ran his hands along her lips, rubbing their mess along her clit. She blushed even more, moving her hand to join his as she rested her head back, moaning at her sensitiveness.

Jack gently grabbed her chin with his free hand, making her look up at him. "I hope you learned you should not mess with me like that." Ashi grinned, "M-mm...I think I should be saying that, Samurai... " She whispered breathlessly, the two leaning in and having a heated kiss for a moment.

Jack leaned back, looking into her eyes. She gave him a soft tired smile.

"I'll admit, you were a good boy, up until the end."

Jack chuckled, "I think you liked it well enough." Ashi slowly nodded, "Mm..I'll let it pass. For now." She whispered, giving him a teasing grin before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him close to her to rest after their very lively sex session.


End file.
